FIG. 2 shows a known vacuum switch. A vacuum switch 101 includes a fixed side contact 103 and a movable side contact 104 in an insulating tube 102. Vacuum switch 101 makes electrical connection between an upper conductor 106 and a lower conductor 107 by moving movable side contact 104 with an operating mechanism 105 and setting movable side contact 104 in contact with fixed side contact 103. Vacuum switch 101 breaks the electrical connection between upper and lower conductors 106 and 107 by setting movable side contact 104 out of contact with fixed side contact 103. A member 108 is a fixed side sealing metallic member attached to an opening in one end portion of the insulating tube 102. The fixed side contact 103 and upper conductor 106 are attached to the fixed side sealing metallic member 108. A member 109 is a movable side sealing metallic member attached to an opening in the other end portion of insulating tube 102. The movable side contact 104 and lower conductor 107 are attached to the movable side sealing metallic member 108. A member 110 is a bellows to hold a vacuum inside the insulating tube 101. (Document 1)